Greaves Log: Jurassic Planet 4
Jurassic Planet 4 Homestead Bound Brundel Mutated *Sigh* I got to hand it to this group, they really don't know how to prioritize themselves. With Brundel becoming mutated, he presents a real risk to our well-being. Despite this, everyone seemed to be content in poking Dr. Ain for more information. While we did get some useful information about the experiments these people ran, and about their benefactors, I still felt that they were spending far too much time on the wrong thing. Frustrated, I asked where Brundel was. When Ain told me that Brundel was in the teleporter testing room one floor up, I stormed off, and stood next to the elevator with my power sword in my hand. When they finally had their take of whatever they wanted from the man, Krios, Red Ded, Moll, and Fayte got on the elevator. Axel stayed behind to keep an eye on the egghead. As we went up, Fayte doubled over screaming. "The machines, they're dying." She exclaimed. We set her up against the wall, and left the elevator in pursuit of Brundel. The man's scent was detectable right way to me. I followed it to a nearby door. (Although tracking wasn't really necessary since Ain already gave directions to the room, I still wanted to make sure.) I steeled myself in front of the room. Red Ded stood behind me, while Moll and Krios stayed on either side of the door. I open the door and slowly walk in. Rows of computers on tables lined up across the room. In the center were two capsule variant teleporters. While Brundel's twisted smell permeated throughout the room, I could find no trace of the man. "Doctor Brundel, show yourself!" I yell into the room. "I do not want to cut you by accident. Behind me, I hear a thump, and the sound of blood being spilled. "DESU!!" Moll screamed. Facing towards the scene, I see an insect like creature on top of moll, claws digging into her skin. The creature bared almost no resemblance to Brundel, but we knew it was him nonetheless. Red Ded shoulder tackled the creature, sending him flying off of Moll. I took my chance and swung my Power Sword, cutting into Brundel's left leg. Krios shot force bolts at the former scientist, while Moll struggled to stand up. The Insect spat a glob of green goo at Red Ded. The ork managed to dodge it, but as the glop landed on the floor, it made a sizzling sound. Red Ded cut into the abomination, bringing him down onto the floor. As I prepared for my next strike, I looked back at the teleporters. I wondered if it would be possible to revert Brundel to his human state if we used the teleporters in this room. I quickly disregarded this idea, it was unlikely that even if that was possible that we would be able to do it without Ain and Fayte. The only thing to do, was to put him out of his misery. I steeled myself and charged at Brundel. I lashed my weapon, cutting into the monsterosity several times over. It's blood covered my boots and chest, causing it damage as the acidic liquid ate at it. I feel Red Ded's massive hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Furry Pinkie. Youse gots it." Looking down at the creature, I realize that I had cut Brundel into a mess of acidic blood and gore. I turn my Power Sword off, and sheath it. Acquiring our ship With the threat gone, we turned to obtaining the ship for ourselves. Fayte kicked us out of the room as she worked tirelessly to save the machine spirits. She figured out that a computer virus was responsible for the current crises. She managed to give us the coordinates to the room where the virus was sent from. By now, Admiral Zachary's reinforcements arrived to secure the ship. We were joined by several Explorators as we advanced to the target room. Somehow, we lost track of Red Ded. We were soon joined by a man whose face was covered with a mask. He called himself the Vulture We reached the room, and busted the door down. Inside we found one guy sitting in front of several monitors. The man denied sending any sort of virus, but caved in quickly as Krios threatened to turn him to the Tech Priests, who were furious at the heresy the man committed. We got a call from our reinforcements. They were having difficulty getting into a certain room on the ship. We spy the soldier's problem on the screen. Inside the room was another egghead, who was inspecting a cyborg dinosaur. Krios waisted no time demanding answers from our new hostage. He cried out, "His name Dr. Geoffry! He's in charge of everything here! That's his personal room for conducting experiments. He even has turrets in there to keep himself safe!" Krios asked if he could disable the turrets. The hostage was all too happy to oblige in Krios's request; He even activated the self destruct sequence on the dinosaur, causing it to fall apart, much to the surprise of Geoffry. "Good job! Now I won't turn you over to the tech priests to become a servitor, instead, you'll be working under me now!" Krios declared. We then traveled to Levison's lab, having Krios's new lacky open the doors for us. Geoffry was livid to see us enter his room. "WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY SHIP!!" Krios calmly stated. "Your ship? I don't think you understand the situation. We're taking over everything here. This is now MY ship! Geoffry was defiant to the end. He took out a gun and tried to fire at us. As some of us returned fire, I simply went up, and shoved him down on the floor. I tell him, "Listen here, I don't care that this was your ship, I don't care what you were doing here; This is our ship now, and unless you want to be put into a world of pain, I suggest you surrender." Geoffry continued his yelling. As Krios shot another force bolt at Levison, I flipped the man over, and manacled him; ending the conflict. Mutiny? It wasn't long until Admiral Zachary came on-board the ship to inspect it. He seemed giddy to have another vessel under his command. The crew met inside Levison's laboratory. I wasn't too interested in the conversation, so I was only half listening, but I did catch one thing. Krios wanted the ship under his command with his Praetorian Guards at his side. Zachary scoffed at the Astropath. "Excuse me? YOUR guards? You don't have a guard! Those men are under my command! What resulted next was a surprising turn of events. Krios materialized a psychic blade and pointed it at Zachary. Both Nathan and Vulture pointed their guns at him, while Moll pointed her own guns at Vulture and Nathan. Krios made another blade for Vulture, while Vutlure and Zachary brought out another pair of guns against Moll. I simply decided to watch what happened next, telling everyone that I was remaining strictly neutral. Zachary brought in reinforcements that pointed their guns at Krios and Moll. In the next few tense moments, Krios and Zachary came to an understanding. Krios obtained Rex's room, since he left the ship, in addition to keeping his own room. He also managed to convince Nathan to have the psykers under his command. Also, Moll got a cloning tube. Once the 'negotiations' were made, everyone lowered their weapons and laughed. For the next few days, Krios had the crew knock down the wall to Rex's room, and he even had the ceiling knocked down. Revelation The next day, Nathan Zachary called us down to the briefing room. As he entered the room, he had a pale expression on his face. "Hi everyone." He said calmly. "So. Umm, I think it's about time that I told you about my employer...... Have any of you ever heard of Rogue Trader, Tarron Damos?" I heard a few yeses from the group, I outright lied and told him no. Zachary looked at me for a second, but disregarded me rather quickly. "Well he's my boss. I've been working under him for a long time. He's been under scrutiny by the inquisition as of late, the typical heresy investigation that normally happens every so often to a Rogue Trader. Anyways! Point is, I've been called back to report to him. So what's going to happen, is that we are going to make a quick stop at Port Wander to gather supplies. After that, we're going to see what he wants." And with that, he dismissed us, and let us return to our duties. =